Bonding Time
by dcgirl91
Summary: Just as the title says, Elisa and Angela spend have some bonding time together one night. This happens a few months after the Avalon journey. This is a one shot story. Enjoy


**Bonding Time**

 **I do not own any of the characters Please fill free to leave a comment and enjoy :)**

Angela was sitting outside the ledge of the clock tower. The wind blowing nicely through her long black hair, enjoying the scenario bestowed to her, listening to the sounds of the city, just being in her own little world. She enjoyed nights like these, just her alone and not having the trio hounding all over her. Don't get her wrong she loves the guys with all her heart but ever since she got here all they do is try to win her over. At times she thought it was very cute but now it's starting to get on her nerves. Times like these she wishes she had someone to talk to, just like she did back home. Thinking about home reminded her about how she and her rookery sisters would talk and laugh about anything and everything. She sigh just thinking about those good times.

'I wish my sisters were here with me, at least I would have someone to talk too. Things I can't really talk to the guys about' she thought. She tried to clear her mind about it and just enjoyed the view of the city.

Elisa finished her shift early tonight and decided to surprise her friends with a visit. 'I can't wait to surprise the guys with an early visit.' she smiled thinking about her friends, who became a big part of her life. When she reached the top of the clock tower she got her own little surprise when she saw that the clock tower was empty not even Hudson or Bronx were here and they usually stay in every night.

'That's weird nobody's home' she thought "Hello anyone here…. Hello" she asked hoping to get an answer.

Outside Angela heard a voice coming from the clock tower. She smiled knowing who it was.

"Out here Elisa" answering back to her. Elisa started walking towards the voice outside. Once she got outside and she saw Angela sitting on the ledge looking out into the city.

"Hey Angela, where is everyone?" she asked.

"Well, father and Hudson went on patrol tonight I didn't feel like going and the trio took Bronx to a costume festival at the park."

Elisa ask, "Why did you go with them, it seems like that the festival would've been a lot of fun."

Angela didn't hesitate to answer "because the guys are driving me completely insane!" Elisa was surprised by the little outburst. Angela saw this and sighed, "I'm sorry Elisa its' just that all they want to do is try to win me over like I'm some type of trophy for them to win but I'm not. I've tried telling them but I don't know. I don't want to hurt their feelings but I want them to respect mine. I want them to know that I will choice who I want to court with when I ready for it."

Elisa understood what Angela going through. She went through the same thing. When she started at the police academy all the guys in her class were trying to hit on her or ask her out. She hated it so much. She felt more like a property for the guys instead of a person and it really annoyed her. It got so bad to the point where she punched the next guy who tried to hit on her. After that incident the guys left her alone, mostly because they were afraid of being punched by a woman.

Elisa put her hand on the young gargoyles' shoulder "Angela I know what you going through I went through the same thing and it can get annoying at times but you need to talk to them. Tell them how you feel about this. I'm sure they will understand. Believe me they will respect that."

Angela let the words sink in. Elisa was right, the guys will understand I just need to tell them and set them straight. She got off the ledge and gave Elisa a hug. "Thank you Elisa, you always know what to say. I can't talk to any of the guys about this or anything female related if you know what you mean." They both laughed.

"I can only imagine what the guys would say if you talk to them about hair and boys." Then Elisa got an idea. "Hey, what do you say we go back to my place? The nights' still young and it will give us a good chance to have some girl talk. We can even watch some movie and eat pizza."

Angela nodded and smiled. "That sounds like a great idea, let's do it." Angela crouched down a little to allow Elisa to climb on. Once she was secured they were off to Elisa apartment.

They landed on the rooftop off Elisa apartment in no time flat. Elisa hopped off and opened the window. "Come on in, my house is your house." Elisa laughed while walking inside.

"Thanks, your apartment is really amazing." Angela said admiring Elisa's apartment.

"It's not much but its home." Then they both heard a small meow behind then. It was Cagney. He was there sitting on the kitchen floor. Elisa knows what he wants.

"Ok Cagney I'll feed you. Hey Angela why don't you pick out a movie, while I feed Cagney and heat up the pizza."

Angela nodded "Ok"

Elisa started walking towards the kitchen to feed the cat and heat up the pizza. Angela walked towards the movie shelf. She was amazed by all the movies Elisa had. There were so many to choose from. She started looking through all the movies and one movie caught her eye. 'Titanic sounds like an interesting movie' she thought

"So did pick a movie?" Angela smiled and showed Elisa the movie she picked. "I love that movie; it's one of my favorites. My sister gave it to me as a gift a couple months ago. It's funny I'm not a big fan of romantic films much."

Angela gave her a confused look. "If you don't like romantic films why is this one your favorite?"

"Even though the main focus is on the romance between the two lead, there's also historical references on the real life people and the real ship that the film is based on. That is what really drawn me into the story. Getting to know the characters and what happens to them makes the film worth watching and it doesn't hurt that the main lead is very handsome." Angela eyes widened with excitement. "What are we waiting for let's watch it."

Elisa laughed at the excitement on the young gargoyles eyes. "Ok ok why don't you sit on the couch and I'll put the DVD in." Elisa took the video while Angela walked to the couch. Once everything was set, Elisa took her sit and press play.

Halfway through the movie and half of the pizza gone, they were both engrossed in it, though Elisa had seen the movie many times before the movie she still gets engross by it. It's a guilty pleasure for her. As for Angela she couldn't look away. She loved everything about this film. The beautiful instrumental music, costumes, and the people everything about it amazed her. But most of the story. Finding true love and doing whatever it takes to be together, the sacrifices that they go through; that's what she really wanted one day.

Once the film was over Angela was in tears seeing the hardships they went through and in the end Jack dies from being in the frozen water and Rosa promised that she will never let go and she never did. Elisa saw her crying and passed her a tissue.

"I cried the first time I saw this movie too. I couldn't believe that after all they went through good and bad he dies saving her live but she kept the promise they made in the end."

Angela sniffed and wiped her tears, "Yeah but at least they were able to find love and though the ending is bittersweet they were able to share their true feelings for each other and not let their differences tear them apart. That's something I hope one day I would be able to do. I want to share my true feelings to that special someone and not let anything stand in the way."

"I know what you mean." Elisa smiled thinking of Goliath. "You just want to tell that special person how much he makes your heart skip a beat whenever he hugs you, never wanting to let go. The smile you get whenever he says your name. Even though you and he may have some big difference it shouldn't stop you for sharing your true feelings. It may not be easy but it will be worth it at the end." She started to get lost in her own thoughts about Goliath.

Angela noticed Elisa smiling while she was lost in her thoughts. 'I know exactly who she is thinking about.' She thought. During the time on the skiff she noticed the very special connection between Elisa and her father. She didn't understand why they haven't told each other how they felt. "Earth to Elisa, you in there." Elisa snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Angela guess I got lost in my own thought haha."

"Thinking of a certain gargoyle are we?" Elisa blushed "Well….Ummm…I…I mean" She didn't know what to say.

"It's ok Elisa your secrets safe with me, though everyone else already knows." Angela giggled at the look on Elisa face. It was a mixture of embarrassment and shock. It was priceless.

Elisa couldn't believe that everyone knew was it that obvious? I mean her feelings for Goliath changed during the time she turned into a gargoyle but it wasn't until their time on the skiff that made her realize how much she love him. There was no denying it. But knowing that everyone knew about their feelings there is one thing she needed to talk to Angela about. Something very important.

Elisa looked up at Angela seriously "Angela how do you feel about this? I mean… about me having feelings for your father. I need to know if this makes you feel uncomfortable. You're very big part of his life. I know you may have mix feeling about this. I'm human and he's a gargoyle. You probably think that it's un-natural and how we shouldn't even consider being together." She whispered the last part.

Angela was surprised by what she said. She didn't have any problems if Elisa and her father got into a relationship at all. In fact she will be thrilled. The love Elisa has for her father was one of the things she admired about her. She knew that they deserved to be happy together. Besides who else will put up with her father, no one but Elisa.

She noticed the nervous look Elisa had on her face. There was only one thing that will put Elisa at ease. Angela pulled Elisa into a hug. "Honestly Elisa I would love for you to be with father. You belong with each other. I've seen the way you guess look at each other and it's a look I want to give my future mate someday." Angela pulled out of the hug and looked at her and smiled.

"And what look is that?" Elisa asked. With a big smile she answered "Love, Elisa I see love in both of your eyes. That is what I want one day." Elisa smiled with her answer. "Thank you Angela. You know you're become a very bright, wise, beautiful young gargoyle, no wonder the guys are all over you."

Angela blushed. "I am?" She nodded "Well, I just hope that they will take things slow once I'm done talking to them. I want to get to know them better, see if we have anything in common. And most importantly I want to have that special connection, you know."

Elisa knew exactly what she is talking about. "I know, Angela and in time you will. Whoever you chose will be one lucky gargoyle. Finding the right one may not be easy and there will be hardships at times but I know you will be able to handle anything. Just make sure you listen to your heart. It will always lead to the right path in the end."

Elisa's advice spoke to her. She knew it wasn't going to be but in the end it will be worth it. "Thank you Elisa, this is exactly what I needed to hear. It helped me. I'm glad that I'm able to talk to you about this."

"You're welcome. Come on, what you say we watch more movie and eat junk food until we explode."

"You got it" They watch a few more movies, ate more pizza and talk the night away. Dawn was closely approaching and it was time to call it a night.

"Thanks for a great time Elisa. I had the best night of my life. I wish it didn't have to end so soon." Angela gave her a hug. "No problem. And hey it doesn't have to end you know. What do you say we set a special date every month for the two of us to hang out together just like tonight. What do you think?" Angela smiled "I would love that very much, thank you."

"You're welcome now get going, your father probably worried sick about you haha" They walked outside the apartment. They gave each other one last hug.

"Goodnight Elisa" "Sweet Dream, Angela." And with that Angela jumped from the ledge and glided back home. Elisa went back inside.

Angela made it back to the castle in no time. When she landed she was greeted by her father.

"Angela where have you been, I was worried sick about you." Angela giggled 'Elisa was right he was getting worried'

"Don't worry father I was with Elisa all night. She finished work early and we decided to spend some time together. We had a great time." Goliath smiled at the thought of her and Elisa spending time together.

"Well I'm glad you had fun with her, my daughter." Just then the trio landed along with Bronx. Angela notices how the guys were arguing on how had the best gift to give to her. Elisa said they will understand if she just talked to them. She knew what she had to do.

She walked up to the guys "Guys I really do appreciate everything you have done for me ever since I came here but you have to stop this whole competition thing. I am not some trophy for you to win. I am sick and tired of you guys treating me like I'm a piece of property because I'm not. I want you to treat me like anyone else. Would you guys please do that for me?"

The trio looked at each other and realized she was right. They put their heads down in shame.

Broadway was the first to speak. "We're really sorry Angela about everything."

"Yeah, we acted like a bunch of jerks to you and you deserve better." Brooklyn said

"For now on we'll just back off and leave you alone" Lex said

Angela smiled "I don't want you guy to back off and leave me alone just slow down. I like all three of you. But if anything is going to happen it will happen in time ok." The guys nodded in agreement. Angela walked up to each of the guys and gave them a kiss on the cheek. They all had goofy faces afterwards. 'Elisa was right they did respect what I said' then everyone took their place on the ledge as the sun began to rise, Angela smiled at the incredible night she had with Elisa and the guys agreed to take things slow. This turned out to be a night to remember.

The end

.


End file.
